


Runaway Wolf

by Nelly_197



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_197/pseuds/Nelly_197
Summary: There tends to be lots of things you won’t notice if you find yourself running for your life through the forest.When you’re running faster than you’ve ever ran before through a litany of old, green trees, you will not stop to notice the white stone house you’ve just flown by.When your feet are hitting the ground so hard through the sticks, through the dirt, and through the dead leaves you definitely aren’t going to notice how the sound you’re making is reverberating through the trees, and you will definitely be making a sound.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Eren Yeager, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

There tends to be lots of things you won’t notice if you find yourself running for your life through the forest.

When you’re running faster than you’ve ever ran before through a litany of old, green trees, you will not stop to notice the white stone house you’ve just flown by.

When your feet are hitting the ground so hard through the sticks, through the dirt, and through the dead leaves you definitely aren’t going to notice how the sound you’re making is reverberating through the trees, and you will definitely be making a sound.

When you’re running so hard your thighs are burning and itching and it’s becoming painful, you are more than likely not going to notice that your body is screaming for water and has been for quite some time. 

When you’re running to save your own life, what’s not going to happen is a sudden wave of realisation that you’ve been sprinting as fast as physically possible for an hour.

And when you don’t see the small tree stump and you’re ankle feels like it’s about to snap in half, you won’t notice the tall, blonde alpha stood at the clearing who’s just seen you fall to the ground. 

And that’s exactly what Armin Arlert did. Not notice.

The pain was horrific. Hot, sharp and throbbing. If Armin wasn’t as close to unconsciousness as he was, he would have seen that his ankle was dislocated. The bone sticking out almost unnaturally. 

“No, no, no. Gods, come on please! I need to go!” Tears freely fell from the young omegas eyes as he fought with his body to keep going through the pain and exhaustion.

A surge of panic over-rid the growing pain and urge to stop fighting sleep. Footsteps, Armin thought. Man-like footsteps coming from his left side through the trees. He’d been found. He’d been found and his life was going to be taken.

“Come any closer and I swear..” His voice a warning as he pulled the small blade from his belt.

“I can use this! I’ve used it before and I’ll use it now!” Armin yelled, terrified of looking in the direction the footsteps were, having came to a stop. Good, Armin thought, he couldn’t wield a knife if his life depended on it. And it might.

“Alright, alright I’ll stay here. Look, I’m not going to hurt you, see?” A deep, almost soothing voice called out to the small omega.

“Just GO! I don’t need help, I need to leave! You don’t sound like the man chasing me but I want you to leave.” Armins voice shook beyond his control, destroying any efforts of trying to sound threatening, and still not daring to look at the man speaking.

The stranger let out a disapproving sigh at Armin’s words, and continued. “Look, I live just over there, the man I live with, my partner, he’s good at healing. And that ankle doesn’t look too good. So even if you were to try and run away, I doubt you’d get far. And I think by the way your voice is shaking, and going off the way you were running, you’re in trouble.” The tall blonde tried to reason, as he edged closer to the hurt omega.

Silence hung in the air as Armin realised this was true. He was alone, with a strange man in the Forrest. Who was offering him help.

“My name’s Mike. I didn’t mean to startle you, I just want to help. You’re not the first omega to run through these woods escaping something. Someone.” Mike spoke, trying to reason with the clearly terrified boy.

“I’m not?” Armin turned then, seeing the tall, blonde. His palms showing, and his demeanour relaxed. He was definitely an alpha, Armin thought. All muscle and confidence, probably around 30 years old. Under normal circumstances Armin would have thought him to be beautiful, but these weren’t normal circumstances. Concern was etched onto the large alphas face so clearly as he shook his head. His brows raised and his eyes wide. Maybe he was telling the truth.

Armin averted his eyes back to his ankle as fresh tears spilled onto his pale cheeks. “Is... is your.. partner was it? Is he also an alpha?”

Mike smirked, this boy, sat on the wet forest floor, with a more than likely severely damaged ankle and an unknown threat more than likely growing ever closer, is still nervous around alphas. As endearing as this was, and as much as this appealed to his wolf, Mike knew the boy was scared.

“He is. You’d like him. He cooks as well as heal...” He spoke softly, sensing the tension the young omega was feeling at being in a house with two alphas. He smiled and continued. “He’s almost like the manliest woman you’ll ever meet.” He joked, earning a small chuckle from the tearful boy.

“Can he really heal my ankle?” Armin looked up at the older alpha, hopefully. “I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Mike walked towards the boy and knelt in front of him, taking his bruised and disfigured ankle gently into his callused hands, smoothing his thumb over the protruding bone, and gripping the the omegas foot when he winced and tried to pull away.

“Shh, I know, I know. It doesn’t look broken so he can probably set it for you. But we better be moving fast, whatever’s chasing you won’t be too far behind now, no matter how fast you were running.” The alphas voice was firm. He placed one arm under the omegas knees, and with a silent confirmation from Armin, placed another arm under the boys back as Armin put his arms around his neck to steady himself.

As they made their way back to Mike’s home Armin couldn’t help the feeling of safety in the strange alphas arms. He really was tall. Probably the tallest he’d seen since some foreign travellers stopped by his village a couple of years back. He wondered if the alpha Mike lived with was as tall.

“We’ll be there soon, are you going to tell me your name then, little one?” Mike pressed, trying to break the silence up a touch.

“My name’s Armin. Sorry, I forgot to mention.” Armin said quietly, feeling more and more vulnerable at just how close he was to this alpha.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re here now.” Mike assured Armin as they reached the large stone house.

It was beautiful, Armin thought as they entered the garden. All white stone with white window frames and a large wooden door. The garden was perfectly pruned with green vines trailing up the outside walls of the house. This at least served to put his mind at rest, how bad could they be if they kept a home like this?

The large front door swung open suddenly as another tall, blonde stood in the doorway, arms out in front of him. “Mike, you found him! Good, come, let’s get you inside.”

“What does he mean you found me?” Armin asked, removing his arms from around the older alpha. “You followed me through the woods didn’t you? Mike, what is this? Put me down, put me down! I’ve changed my mind, I don’t need help!” Struggling to no avail to wriggle out of the surprisingly extremely strong alphas arms.

Mike held Armin fast. Not allowing the smaller boy to remove himself from his hold. A low growl instantly reverberated from his throat as a caution, stilling a trembling Armin as he was carried through the stone house very quickly and into what he assumed was the living room, by the fireplace on the far side of the room and the large sofa underneath the window. Much to the omegas dismay he was very easily manoeuvred so that he was sat in Mike’s lap in a large leather armchair in the corner of the room.

A low croon vibrated through Mikes throat as Armin couldn’t help but let out a broken sob. why were they doing this? Why did Mike follow him through the forest? His chest heaved with loosely contained anxiety as he was comforted in big arms. Crooned to by an alpha he’d known for 30 minutes, no less. And another, also extremely tall and terrifying alpha was making his way into the living room too. Armin didn’t know whether to be extremely intimidated, or just plain terrified as even more fresh tears threatened to spill. Stuck here with complete strangers while he physically couldn’t up and leave. His knife was no longer in his belt, he must have left it behind. Utterly defenceless.

“Shhh. Calm down now little one. This is Erwin. You’re not in danger but you need to drink some water now.” Mike tried to assure Armin, making his voice sound as firm and comforting as possible. 

Erwin held a glass to his lips in a silent instruction to drink, and drink Armin did. How long had it been since he’d drank anything? Or eaten anything? Time seemed to have melted into one long confusing period.

It was Erwin who spoke this time, kneeling down in front of Armin. “We saw you running past the house, guessing you were an omega out here on you’re own in this territory, well, it’s not the safest place in the land to be for you. What do you remember, sweetheart?”

The panic seemed to have subsided for now, settled by the comfort of an alphas arms. “My names Armin. I’m from the village over, I really don’t know where I am. I’m scared, I’m sorry, I don’t remember much else.” The terrified boy managed to stammer out.

Erwin smiled warmly as his mate was back to comforting the injured omega, crooning to him and hushing him. “I can tell you’re in distress. We can talk about who was chasing you in a short while. I’m going to try and set your ankle but it’s going to hurt.”

Looking at the boy, Erwin could see why Mike was so quick to comfort him, to hold him, to croon to him when he was distraught. He was beautiful. His porcelain skin matched perfectly with his sea-blue eyes, that shone right the way past his long eyelashes. Armin fit snugly into Mike’s large frame, his slender body looked delicate and tiny in comparison. Erwin’s eyes drifted down to Armin’s verydislocated ankle, it must be painful. Poor thing. With the gentlest of touches he lifted the boys ankle up, carefully examining the injured area.

“Mike, would you mind?” As if reading Erwin’s mind, Mike’s, knowing exactly what to do, brought his fingers up to rub at Armin’s scent glands, eliciting a moan from the younger boy. Through blown pupils and pants of pleasure, Armin’s entire body relaxed into Mike’s new firm hold before he could protest, his cock hard and aching, almost drunk from the sensation. Erwin made sure he couldn’t wriggle his ankle out of his own hold. That was when his scent filled the room, like the ocean, Erwin thought. The most delicious scent he’d ever came across. Erwin’s alpha longed to pin the boy against Mike, fuck into him, knot him, and then watch as Mike ruined the omega in the same way, until the younger wolf could take no more, to ruin him until he was a babbling mess for the two alphas, unable to move, knotted over and over again. Mike’s eyes were hazed by the scent, he looked almost intoxicated by it, his hips threatening to grind up into the boy. Trying his hardest to pull himself together he made to set Armin’s ankle, knowing the pain would be far lessened if he did it now his scent glands were activated. In a voice that was mostly a growl he warned Armin what was about to happen. “3, 2, 1.” CRACK.

Armin’s body tensed immediately, despite Mike activating his scent glands the pain was still so strong, mixed in almost equally with the pleasure from Mikes fingers, still rubbing on his scent gland. He gasped and tried desperately stop panting and grasp his sanity again. This was almost torture. His scent glands were on fire but the overwhelming pleasure was unstoppable. His vision finally escaped his as he closed his eyes, lost in the foreign sensation.

“Mike. Stop. It’s done, his ankles set.” Erwin placed his hand on top of Mikes, purposely crowding the boy, the lust too much, and with a primal sense of wanting to protect the exhausted boy. Mike, almost instantly removed his hand from the boys scent glands as Armin whimpered in his lap, still in a semi unconscious state.

Erwin carefully removed Armin from Mike’s reluctant arms, placing him down on the couch on the other side of the room.

“He’ll be out all night by the looks of it. He’s not walking around for a while though.” Erwin turned to his mate, finding him leant forward on the big, leather armchair. Staring at a very much unconscious omega. “I can’t remember if it’s ever been that strong.” 

“It hasn’t. It’s supposed to relax omegas, not send them entirely insane with pleasure. It only happens between mates, maybe not even then.” Mike said matter of factly, getting up to find Armin a blanket. 

“You know what this means Erwin. You and I both know exactly what this means, don’t pretend you didn’t feel a thing.” 

Erwin watched as Mike tucked armin in with care, making sure his foot was propped up on a pillow. 

“I know Mike. He belongs with us.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Armin Arlert awoke from his sleep, he awoke with the sounds of the swallows in the garden, the sunlight gleaming through the windows and a very strong headache. He did not remember where he was. He did not remember the way he was carried through the woods by a tall, handsome alpha. He did not remember a second, equally tall and handsome alpha. He didn’t remember the way the alphas had tried to calm him down and reduce the pain of setting his ankle by activating his scent glands. And he definitely did not remember how the pleasure from such a mundane action had rendered him unconscious. 

That was until he saw Erwin. How long had he been asleep in the armchair? Armin really hoped it hadn’t been all night. With his hair still immaculate, and his chin rested on his fist, Armin’s stomach tied in knots. How can two people be so dominant, yet so caring, not to mention intimidatingly beautiful. Both with their muscular builds and their piercing eyes. Even the way they took him in yesterday was unprecedented where he came from. Memories of yesterday came flooding back to him. Had he really reacted like that? In front of not one, but two alphas? His entire face flushed with embarrassment, surely they’d want him out, why would they even continue to help him after he’d behaved in such a depraved way, all he wanted was them, images of the two of them knotting him, their big hands all over his body sprung up in his mind. They wouldn’t want him in the same way, surely. Would they? 

With his ankle set surely he could walk. Get out of their hair once and for all. Removing the blanket from himself he sat up, spinning around on the couch enough to firmly plant two feet on the oak floor. Okay. He could do this. One, two, three and stand.

“Armin, no!” Erwin was at Armin’s side in seconds, guiding him firmly back down onto the couch, choosing to kneel down next to his head after propping his ankle back up. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up when Mike went to work. You were out for the count.”

In fear of showing Erwin just how embarrassed he truly was concerning yesterday, Armin hid his head in the side of the couch. Gods, if a great hole were to open up in the middle of the room Armin was sure he would dive head first into it. Why does he care so much? If he could just get up and leave they wouldn’t ever have to see him again. Why prolong the inevitable?

“Here now, little one. What’s this? You shouldn’t be walking on your ankle. You could have really hurt yourself.” Armin tensed at Erwin’s words, muffling a very sad and wet ‘sorry’ into the side of the upholstery. Willing himself to keep the crying at bay, as if avoiding the alpha would delay the oncoming onslaught of fresh tears. His grandfather had always joked about what a sensitive boy Armin was. Almost as much as his father preyed on it. 

With a sigh, Erwin tentatively stroked through Armin’s hair, silently admiring how submissive the boy was being without even meaning to be. His wolf was surely grinning. “Is this about yesterday?” He whispered, trying to softly goad a reaction from Armin, “Because if it is, there’s really nothing to be embarrassed about, things like this happen...with mates mainly.” Erwin continued, wincing at himself for adding the last part of the sentence in, and watching Armin stop breathing for a second. 

“Of course it’s about yesterday. You helped me and how did I repay you?” Armin testily asked, removing his face ever so slightly from the corner of the couch. “If you’d just let me leave I could..”

“Armin. Don’t be tiresome.” Erwin interrupted sharply, much to the omegas surprise. “You couldn’t help reacting the way you did. And neither could we, sweetheart. So as much as you blame yourself, it’s not a burden for anyone to bare.”

Armin turned to face the alpha, sitting up a little in doing so, his soft blue eyes meeting Erwin’s piercing grey gaze, before timidly dropping his gaze to Erwin’s broad chest instead, hoping to not upset alpha further than he had the day before. “You felt it too? What was it?”

“Armin look at me. You haven’t done anything wrong. To me or to Mike, understand? I’ll tell you what it means baby boy, after a little more difficult conversation, okay?.” He continued, brushing Armin’s hair out of his face, gods, he’d never encountered someone quite as unsure of himself as this boy. He’d soon show him exactly who he is. They both would, for as long as it takes. But first they’d need to have a conversation about just who in fact was chasing Armin. 

“Armin, myself and Mike WILL help you, no arguments. But first we need to know just what happened, and who was chasing you.” 

Armin screwed his eyes shut, his headache resurfacing at the thought of who could be lurking behind the safety of these doors. “It’s my father. Every year he talks about how I’m to be mated to one of his acquaintances on my 19th birthday.” 

Erwin’s demeanour changed just enough for Armin to notice, mistaking it for disappointment, “And I can’t go back Erwin, I just can’t. I know you’ll probably think I’m stupid and irresponsible. And try and make me go back..” In an act of desperation, to maybe make Erwin see that he’s none of those things, he gripped Erwin’s shirt like his life depended on it, “Erwin please don’t make me go back there, he’ll kill me for running. I know it’s bad but I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!” He was sobbing now, freely and with abandon, just knowing these two insanely kind alphas were going to march him directly back to the village where he came from, and rightly so. They’d helped him, sure. But hiding him was just too big of an ask. Armin flinched as he was suddenly being taken into Erwin’s strong arms. Probably out of nothing but pure pity, he thought, dimly. “Shhh, here now, here now. It’s okay Armin.” Erwin’s voice was nothing but soothing as he held the tearful boys face to his chest. “You’re not going back, you silly boy.”

“I’m not? You won’t take me back? What if he finds me here?” He asked, quietly enjoying Erwin’s comforting scent.

“Armin. Do you know what my standing role is in this territory?” The older man pressed, continuing when the still nervous omega shook his head. “I’m the pack leader. Mike is my second in command. So believe it or not, Armin, it’s my territory my rules, and if I decide to keep you, then you can bet that’s my business.” 

Armin shifted to look at him in quiet disbelief. “You’re not really the pack leader, are you?” 

“I am. Armin, oh, Armin. You’re surely not are you?” Erwin unconsciously slid his large hand to Armin’s hip, making the boy wriggle in his hold. 

“I’m not what?” Armin asked petulantly, Erwin couldn’t help but smile. “You’re surely not calling the pack leader a liar?” His voice dripped with mischief, looking down at Armin with an amused smile. “But you’re nothing LIKE a pack leader.” 

Teasing Armin was too easy, but he couldn’t help but imagine that his old life with his father would have more than likely taken Armin’s ability to feel like he could speak freely, snuffed out the last piece of independance the boy had. Unbeknownst to Armin, he knew of the village he came from. Knew of the wrath that befell naysayers and disobedient omegas and betas alike, and he remembered a young man, a terrified boy with unruly brown hair and emerald eyes blown wide in pent up rage at his village, fleeing in a similar way the small blonde in his arms did. He’d never tell Armin of the conversation he and Mike had the night before, his mate, almost amusingly retelling Erwin of how the little omega had threatened him with a knife the size of a thimble. And how Mike had tried to hold back laughter in fear of hurting the poor thing’s feelings. He’d never tell Armin of how they’d both laughed afterwards. 

“You’re just too... too nice, for starters.” Armin continued, his bright, almost turquoise eyes searched Erwin’s, meeting his gaze as Erwin thumbed over his hip. 

“Too nice?” Thick, defined eyebrows raising at the term. “I’ll have you know I’m a FEARED leader!” Erwin laughed, his long finger poking at an almost too defined rib as the younger boy giggled uncontrollably, squirming to no avail until Erwin eventually removed his punishing hands from Armin’s ribs. 

“Well.” Erwin stood, still keeping his gaze fast on Armin. “Now that you believe me, can I trust you to stay here while I get you something to eat? You must be starving.”   
  
Armin obliged and indeed stayed put as he was waited on, he listened to stories about the pack Erwin lead and about his mate. Listening intently when he was told the way in which this territory ran, marvelling at the contrast between this one and his own. He learnt of the history of the area and asked questions passionately. When Mike returned from patrol, he was told of how he and Erwin met, and became enthralled at the stories they shared together. The day passed lazily and he took the medicinal herbs Erwin offered, as he was reassured he’d be walking in the next two days. Even if it was nice to be looked after and carried around. And when night fell, he was tucked in carefully, having decided to turn down the alphas offer of their bed, while they slept on the couch. There was a sense of comfort, and Armin was completely unaware of the danger lurking just outside. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I promised I’d tell him, Mike. We distracted him enough today but he’ll ask soon. Gods, have you ever seen something so perfect?” Erwin roughly asked the other alpha, reclining against the headboard of their bed. Still feeling awful that Armin is spending yet another night on their couch. No matter how much he protested that it was the ‘comfiest thing he’d ever laid on.’ Little liar, Erwin thought. 

“He is a sight. His scent was strong today, he’s close to a heat. Smelled it on him all day. Just how close I’m not sure, days probably.” Mike said roughly. Feeling his arousal shift at the thought. He knew this, Armin’s scent hadn’t been hidden from his sharp nose since he found him in the forest. Although it wasn’t as strong as when he’d activated his scent glands, it was still increased. 

“I noticed too.” Erwin grinned. Because it was adorable. A little omega trapped with two of the strongest alphas in the territory. His wolf grinned harder. “We’ve fucked omegas before, years ago. I think with him it’ll be different, it’s like he’s made for us, Mike.” Erwin spoke, his voice still carrying a hint of a whisper. He shifted from his position against the headboard to meet his mates eyes, all sharp and navy blue, rarely anything other than piercing. “What do you think we should do?” 

“I think we should fuck him, claim him. Make him ours Erwin. He wants it.” Mike said, letting his shaggy hair fall in front of his eyes, leaning forward, his face centimetres away from the other alpha’s. “I think we should tell him why he reacted the way he did the other night, tell him how it’s going to feel when we knot him. Picture his face Erwin. When we split him open.” Mike continued, matter of factly, his voice very close to a growl. “You first Erwin. I’m not gentle.” 

“You don’t think he’ll go running scared.”

“He’s not running anywhere on that ankle.” Mike laughed, his grin less than kind, but not at all completely menacing. 

———

Armin woke with a start. The thunder particularly loud and the lightening that followed seeming like it would crash through the window panes at any given moment. He couldn’t have been asleep long, 2 hours maybe. Judging by the position of the moon shining through a gap in the storm clouds, it couldn’t have been even close to morning. His ankle felt better at least. Whatever Erwin gave him had definitely worked it’s magic. He wondered if he could stand. 

Sitting up on the lumpy couch and trying his best to ignore the storm outside, he swung his legs around, carefully planting both feet on the floor, his ankle wasn’t swollen anymore. Using the arm of the couch for support he willed himself to try and bare weight on his previously injured ankle, and to his surprise, it was a success. If he could just get to the kitchen, fill up his glass of water, then get back, Erwin and Mike would be none the wiser, and he wouldn’t be chastised by the alphas for putting weight on it. Besides, it felt fine. 

After some mental preparation and a whole minute of summoning will power to walk. He took a step.

“Yes.” He whispered in victory, inwardly smiling to himself. ‘Won’t be walking for a few days.’ Of course, Erwin. Sure, I won’t. He thought, Beginning to believe it was just an excuse to carry him everywhere, not that he didn’t enjoy it. Quite the opposite. Being carried to the bathroom so he could take a bath earlier wasn’t entirely as embarrassing as he made it out to be. And being so close to them, close to their scent, being picked up like he weighed next to nothing, wasn’t exactly agonising torture. Gods, he’d been saying the alphabet backwards just to keep his erection at bay. 

Picking up the glass from the side table, Armin began to slowly, yet steadily make his way towards the kitchen. 

“I promised I’d tell him, Mike. We distracted him enough today but he’ll ask soon. Gods, have you ever seen something so perfect?” Armin heard a muffled, yet familiar voice speak. Erwin’s voice, Armin quickly realised He quietly turned around, searching for the door to the room the voice was coming from. There. Just next to the kitchen, stood a large brown door, light sleeping through the crack underneath. His stomach flipped at Erwin’s words. They thought he was perfect? Armin stopped in his tracks, clutching the glass in his hand, terrified of making a noise. The voices continued. Armin would almost be ashamed of eavesdropping, if he wasn’t so enthralled by what was being said. Gods, maybe they do feel the same way as him. They wanted him too. His palms were sweating, anxiety rising up inside of him like ice water. He could barely contain the way his cock was stirring, slick threatening to flow freely from him. His heart was thumping in his veins. How did they know he was close to a heat? Was he close to a heat? It was Mike speaking now, low and gruff, nearly all growl.

“I think we should fuck him. Claim him. Make him ours, Erwin. He wants it.” Well they weren’t wrong, thought Armin, visibly shaking now, struggling to hold onto the glass that was threatening to slip from his ever growing loose hold. Not that he needed that water anymore. 

He continued to listen in on the alphas conversation, slick forming, goosebumps forcing his hair to stand on end. His stomach flipping with want. 

“He’s not running anywhere on that ankle.” Oh, Mike. If only you knew I was up and around, Armin thought, smugly. 

CRASH

The glass slipped from Armin’s hold, smashing on the floor, earning a gasp from the omega. Shit. They definitely heard that, Armin thought, with a bone chilling realisation that he couldn’t actually run. Only hobble. He froze, waiting for the door to open, waiting to be not only chastised for baring weight on his ankle, but now he was hard as ever, his scent completely thrumming out of him. 

The large door opened widely, faster than Armin could process it as he stood in the hallway, his bones unmoving and his face bright red.

“Armin. How nice of you to join us.” Mike said, smoothly, stood in the doorway. Shirtless, his almost golden muscled torso leaning on the door frame. Heavy arms crossed in front of him. Gods, he was magnificent Armin thought. His sleep pants low on his hips, tussled hair only just out of the way of his sharp, protruding gaze, a smile that seemed to show too many teeth. 

“MIKE. Oh. I.. I didn’t... I was just going to get some water. I’m sorry.. I’ll clean this up.”

“I think I can guess what you were doing, little one. And I THINK you should obey your alpha when he tells you to follow. Him. Inside.” Mike said, his deep voice rough and laced with something sharp, and deeply discomforting.

Armin watched as Mike slowly turned back in the room he shared with Erwin, slowly mustering up the courage to follow the tall alpha inside. 

What was waiting for him was as terrifyingas it was enticing. Both men were stood, eyes blazing, their defined bodies just imploring Armin to come closer. Their combined scents leaving them in waves that hit Armin like a heavy blanket of overwhelming lust. Behind them a large bed, almost big enough for four men their size, the rain still smashing against the window opposite, impossibly drowning out the sound of Armin’s increasingly hard heartbeat. 

It was Erwin who stepped forward, filling the space between him and the trembling omega, the heat in the room almost vibrating against every surface.

“It looks like we’ve acquired a rather good spy, wouldn’t you say so, Mike.” Erwin’s voice nearly dripped off of Armin, addressing his mate, never taking his eyesoff of the younger blonde. 

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Said Armin, quickly trying to cover his tracks. Pleading with a very amused looking pack leader.

“Erwin, stop. Relax, little one. You’re not in trouble. It would be a very different scene if you were.” Mike assured, stepping as close to the trembling boy. “Did you like what you heard? It certainly looks like you did.” He continued, gesturing to the wet patch forming in front of Armin’s trousers. This was quite obviously futile, as it was painfully obvious to everyone in the room that the young omega wasn’t the only one in the room clearly aroused. 

Quicker than Armin could protest, Erwin snatched Armin’s hand, holding it tight, tight enough to stop a now extremely embarrassed Armin from taking it back.

“Would this be something that you’d want, Armin? Us. Both knotting you, claiming you. Making sure no other alpha comes within one foot of you. Because it could happen, Armin. But we need to hear you say it, sweet boy. Say it, and we’re yours.” Erwin spoke softly, filling the gap between them completely, his free hand cupping Armin’s flushed face, his eyes searching for an answer Armin knew he’d give them.

His breath caught in his throat, what they were offering him was something he’d thought about his entire life. To be owned, claimed, and on HIS terms. No one else’s. They were giving him a choice, something that his father would have ripped away from him without a second thought. To deny he wanted them would be to lie harder than he ever thought possible. 

“Before... before I answer... I want to know why I reacted the way I did, and why you did too.” He said tentatively, looking up at the alpha that was currently crowding him. Erwin smiled, the hand cupping Armin’s face fell, in favour of taking his other hand and gently leading him to his and Mikes bed. Sitting on the edge and manoeuvring Armin so he was straddling his lap, knowing his persistent erection would be cruelly pressing into the boy. Armin’s hips wiggled, perfectly aware of the compromising position he was in, he watched Mike from beneath his eyelashes as he made his way over to sit beside the two. Turning Armin’s face with his fingers and cupping his chin in one large, powerful hand. “Look at you. Who knew you’d look so perfect in Erwin’s lap.” Armin whimpered as Mike raised his chin, kissing him so gently Armin almost forgot to breathe. 

Mike finally pulled away after what Armin felt was an untimely action.

“It means we’re mates, little one.” He continued with a smile. “When you’re scent glands were activated your pheromones reacted with ours, something that rarely happens, and it more than definitely means we’ve met our match with you.”

“It really means we’re mates?” Armin turned reluctantly to look for confirmation from Erwin, who was still very much just as hard as him. 

“It does. If you want us. What do you say, sweetheart? Will you have us. Tonight.”

Armin’s chest felt like it was going to explode at any given moment, feeling Erwin this close and being kissed so tenderly, he couldn’t help but admit that when Mike called himself ‘his alpha’ at the door, it felt beyond nice. It felt amazing. And they were giving him this. They wanted him too, even when they thought he wasn’t listening. 

“Yes. I will.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes. I will.”

The words slipped out of Armin’s mouth easily, his shoulders dropping the tension he was carrying, the tension he hadn’t thought about since entering the room. He’d really said it, there was no taking it back, even if he wanted to. He felt the energy in the room shift, the excitement reeling from the two alphas too strong to not notice. The heat consuming him was almost too much to handle, arousal clear as day as his cock was harder than ever against the tall alphas own erection. 

Armin’s breath shook in his chest as he felt warm lips on either side of his neck, teasing and biting the space between his neck and his shoulder while Erwin’s deft fingers made work on his shirt, carefully, yet quickly undoing the buttons. He shook his shirt off faster than he ever thought possible, discarding it on the floor like the obstacle in the way of everything he wanted. 

Erwin’s warm mouth latched onto one of his perked nipples, licking and suckling like the taste was heavenly. His tongue flicking, circling, nibbling just beyond the point of pain while those cruel, skilled fingers mirror imaged on the other, as if abandoning it was a fate worse than death. Armin moaned into the hot, heavy air, unable to move, not wanting to move in fear of losing the rippling sensation roaring through his entire being. Erwin thrusted his hips harshly against Armin, fierce and growling as Armin shamelessly ground down onto the large arousal, hungry, starving for something more. 

His head was spinning. Armin’s hands were fumbling, clutching and clawing at Erwin’s firm shoulders, almost trying to push him away and pull him in further at the same time. Mike’s teeth were almost punishing, scraping across his neck as if at any given moment he’d bite down viciously. Armin braced himself for it. Longing for the pain and the pleasure of being marked by the alphas. A high pitched whine escaped his throat as Mikes lips instead covered his own, moaning into the tall mans mouth at the continued rough, wet and agonisingly slow treatment his nipples were still receiving. 

He kissed Mike back, hungrily, teeth clattering against the older mans, tasting him, messily and wanting. 

Mikes hands seemed to be everywhere at once, unlike Erwin’s, which had been gripping the boys hips, holding him in place the entire time, not giving him an inch. Armin managed to twist his upper body in Erwin’s lap, allowing Mike more room. His strong hands sneaking around his sides, stroking up his spine firmly.

Armin gasped into Mikes mouth at a particularly rough bite, shaking hands leaving Erwin’s shoulders to grip Mikes biceps.

Breaking the kiss, much to Armin’s dismay, Mike crooned, one large hand reaching to brush the hair out of Armin’s eyes, pupils dark and unending. “What’s he doing to you Armin?” His voice no more than a whisper.

“Mike.. please... I need.. I need.” 

“Shh. We know, little one. And you’ll get what you need.” 

Suddenly, and without any warning, he was being lifted by the tall, blonde pack leader. Armin whined as their mouths left him, quickly sated as he was laid down roughly in the middle of the ridiculously large bed, the two alphas crowded him, Erwin situated between his legs, his mouth on his in a rough, biting kiss. Nipping his lower lip and growling when Armin gasped at the sudden onslaught. Mike, beside them, his mouth instantly lapped at his scent gland, the sensation was completely different from the night before. He was so much more aware of what was happening, so excruciatingly aware of the hot tongue lapping up his scent like Mike could drown in it. Lust ran through him like hot liquid, filling his entire body everywhere, making him pant harder into Erwin’s mouth.

Armin was dimly aware that somewhere between the kissing, between his scent gland being fawned over, that Erwin had undone his trousers, pulling them from him roughly as Armin squirmed to kick them the rest of the way off. 

Erwin’s strong arms encircled the boy, drawing him closer, stopping the kiss abruptly to drink him in, naked now and vulnerable between the two of them. His nipples were bright red from his previous treatment, the skin around them threatening to bruise already, a stark contrast to the boys porcelain skin.

“Do you still want this Armin?” Erwin asked gently, sitting up on his heels between the omegas knees, almost looming over him. Watching Armin nod frantically he continued. 

“And is this your first time, baby?”

“Yes... does it really hurt?” Asked Armin, becoming increasingly overwhelmed with the amount of attention his scent gland was still receiving. Mike crooned low and rough, easing away from the boys neck and carefully examining his face. 

“I won’t lie to you, sweet boy. It will hurt the first time, but it’s not all pain.” Erwin said, as comfortingly as possible. His hand slowly rubbing the side of his thigh. 

Armin swallowed, hard and dry at this. He’d heard the tales in his home village, over heard newly mated omegas talking lowly and when they thought no one could hear them. 

“Have you thought about what it feels like? It’s nothing like what you’re picturing.” Mike pressed, seeing Armin’s face shift from pure arousal to slightly fearful at the other alphas confirmation. 

“I’ve thought about it. So much and for so long.” Armin half sobbed out as the two alphas exchanged look.

After removing his own trousers, slowly, and carefully, Erwin snaked his hand between Armin’s legs, coating his fingers with the hot slick that was still dripping from his hole. 

Erwin’s stroked Armin’s hole tenderly before slowly pushing a digit in, thrusting in and out as Armin gasped, trying to thrust down on Erwin’s hand. One long finger curling and twisting, before a second was added. Armin grimaced as the two fingers scissored inside of him, the stretch and burn foreign yet not painful enough to completely mask the pleasure as his small hole squeezed and gripped the fingers inside of him.

Erwin rolled them onto their sides in an instant. One strong arm wrapping around Armin tightly, still slowly scissoring the omegas loose hole as he did so, adding a third finger. 

Armin moaned as the clever fingers found his prostate, rubbing cruelly over it, circling the spot so perfectly. His hands came up to grip Erwin’s forearm tightly, the alphas hold on him tight as he chuckled breathily into Armin’s flushed bright red ear, crooning ever so deeply.

“Hey, little one. He’s found it hasn’t he. Feels so good, so hot, when he strokes that spot, hmm. If you could see yourself Armin.” Mike whispered, stroking the smaller boys arms and cupping his chin, tilting his head up to stare into the boy. Armin moaned harder in response, revelling in the contrast between Erwin’s rough treatment and Mikes soothing voice. “Please, please, please...” Armin managed to babble, frantically and in between heavy breaths before Mike’s mouth was on his, kissing him slow and hard. 

Armin keened. Aching desperately to touch himself, to see what would happen, how it would feel to get some relief from the pulsing sensation roaring through him at Erwin’s ministrations. 

He whined into Mike’s unwavering mouth as Erwin removed his fingers to lift his leg, giving himself more room to enter his stretched hole. He pushed in slowly and carefully. Ignoring his alphas urge to fuck into him without a care and ignoring his inner voice almost screaming at him ‘mine, mine, mine’. He thrusted gently and once Armin relaxed in his hold, he picked up the speed until his his hips were flush with Armin’s cheeks. Staying flush to the boy for a moment before withdrawing almost completely. 

Armin was desperate now, almost crying at the loss of fullness, his chest heaving, trying to push back against Erwin. 

It was all the older man needed to ruthlessly slam back into Armin, his eyes glazed over as he thrusted hard into his his twitching hole. He let himself sink deeper into the alpha head space, holding Armin tighter to him, growling and spurred on by the view of Mike laid beside them, whispering nonsense to Armin as he begged, no, demanded that Erwin go faster, go harder, to knot him. 

He was fucking the boy with abandon, still keeping a hard grip on his leg, holding it up almost cruelly. His knot began to form not quite catching, not yet, but it was always there as he roughly fucked his omega open. There it was in his mind, ‘his omega. His and Mikes, to fuck, to knot, to CLAIM.’ His knot roughly dragged across Armin’s prostate, over and over, every time he thrusted, Armin almost screaming every time his sweet spot was stimulated.

Armin was openly crying now, but Mike knew what this was, even though he’d never taken a knot, not out of choice but out of physical impossibility, he’d given them in his time, some flings before Erwin and some flings WITH Erwin. Armin wasn’t in pain, not fully, not until Erwin’s knot popped, right now he was completely undone for them.

Erwin’s thrusts were becoming shallower, his knot completely forming inside of Armin’s fluttering hole, with a nod from Erwin, Mike wrapped his hand around Armin’s dripping cock, carefully pinching the tip and moving his hand up and down like he would his own until Armin spilled into Mikes hand, utterly spent as he felt himself be filled with Erwin’s knot.

Oh, it was painful. The knot swelling inside of him so deep and so hard, he instinctively began to remove himself from the cause of the pain burning and etching its way inside of him but was held fast by both the alphas.

“Oh... Mike... Erwin.... I can feel it... hurtsss.” Armin rasped out, fresh tears spilled from his eyes, feeling Erwin’s knot catch fully inside of him. It was inevitable that it hurt. The first time at least. And all Mike could do was kiss the tears from their little omegas eyes as they fell freely. 

Erwin buried his head in Armin’s neck, almost drinking his scent in. Without a second thought, his teeth bared and snarling, almost viciously, he sank his teeth into Armin’s neck, in the exact spot they’d both lovingly kissed and nipped earlier. As hard as he’d bit Mike on their first mating night. Mike did his best to comfort the crying boy nestled in Erwin’s strong arms, but he knew all too well of the pain, knew of the pressure, the deep, piercing heat of someone’s TEETH sinking into flesh and muscle. It was bound to be agony from the beginning. Even on paper it sounds horrific. Then take that and put it all on an eighteen year old omega who’d just been knotted AND marked all at once.

And he knew he’d do it all again in a moment or two. Especially when Armin was rock hard again. Erwin’s knot was pressing tight up against his prostate, pulsing more than ever Mike imagined with a groan.

“Shh, Shh, Armin, it’s okay.” Erwin’s voice filled the room, low and regretful. 

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t stop, shh, you’re okay, you’re okay.” 

“That was what you MEANT to do.” Armin replied, his voice strained and croaky from crying his heart out. Mike’s eyebrows only raised slightly at this, knowing he had every right to be hurt, in pain. 

“No, no, sweet baby. Was gonna wait till after.” Erwin’s voice was soothing, loving even as his hands were all over his omega, in his hair, softly scratching at his scalp, stroking his arms and legs carefully. 

“Feels good. So full. Mike? Will.... will you do that too?” Armin asked, to both of the alpha’s complete surprise.

“You want me to, darling? I’m not as gentle as Erwin. I won’t be as gentle as Erwin.” He shot back, again, searching the omegas face and finding nothing but lust.

“Yeah, Gods, I really want you to.”

Mike could only smile. 

Armin stayed, snug to Erwin’s body as they waited for his knot to deflate, both of them kissing him lazily.

Armin was revelling in this. He GETS to trace his hands across these two men, he’s allowed to feel them, to touch them, to taste them. Just as he’s allowed them to do the same. 

He’s taken by complete shock when Erwin’s knot goes down, and he’s man handled roughly by Mike, placing him beneath the large alpha. So easily he laughs along with Erwin as it happens, who was sat against head board, eyes blazing through the two of them.

“Hi, alpha.” Armin giggled, sweetly and mischievously, one hand cupping the larger mans face. The embers of laughter just dying down as Erwin chuckled at the boys new found confidence. 

“Hi, little one.” 

“I meant what I said!”

“So you did.” Mike laughed, in disbelief at the boy underneath him. The same boy who was shaking like a leaf when he’d ordered him into his and Erwin’s room. 

It was Armin who initiated the kiss, his arms wrapping around the alphas broad shoulders, dragging him in as Mike entered him roughly and to the hilt and wrapping his legs around his new alpha, his heels digging into Mikes back as he thrusted. 

Mike wasted no time, his pace hard and steady, splitting Armin open with his cock. Dragging it across the boys sweet spot roughly and with every thrust. One hand wrapped in Armin’s hair holding his head back, forcing the omega to present his scent gland while Mike lapped at it, nipped at it once more. Roughly and with need. 

Armin reached down trying desperately to wrap his own hand around himself as he felt himself close to another orgasm. 

“You’ll come on my knot or nothing at all. I told you, little one, I’m not Erwin.” Mike growled, taking Armin’s hand into his own larger one and pinning it next to his head. Pounding into him harder and faster as Armin began to shake and moan underneath him. Rocking his hips in sync with Mikes brutal thrusts. 

“I’m so close.” The smaller boy pleaded, his free hand reaching to find Erwin without turning his head to actually look at him, embarrassment creeping back up at how wanton he’d been. Erwin ignored this in favour of laying down next to him, taking his face into his hands the best he could with Mikes hold on his hair not giving an inch. 

“Look at you, sweet boy. How does he feel Mike? So hot isn’t it? so warm inside.” 

Mike only grunted in agreement, with a sharp thrust of his hips, his teeth dangerously close to biting down. Fucking the omega so hard he wasn’t even moaning anymore, barely making a sound as his eyes fluttered into the back of his head as he came on Mikes growing knot. 

But Mike kept fucking, as shallow as that may have been with his knot ready to fully form. Dragging and grinding on his prostate purposefully. He sat up on his heels, easily bringing armin up with him, his arms around his waist and hips lifting him as he pounded the boy while he shook in overstimulation. All Armin could do was cling on to his shoulders, half sobbing and baring his neck to his alpha. Limp and spent in Mikes lap, the pleasure flowed through him like lightning with every short and violent thrust. If Armin was aware enough in this moment, he’d see Erwin still laid on the huge bed, watching them with pride and awe under half lidded eyes. 

With his knot just about to pop the older alpha took Armin’s neck into his mouth, biting firmly on the opposite side to Erwin’s mark and feeling hit cum fill the tight little hole wrapped around his cock. 

That was all it took for Armin to completely come apart, sobbing freely into Mike’s shoulder as the alpha pulled away from his neck. He was gently and carefully laid on his side, the knot still firmly seated in his hole. Completely overwhelmed at what just happened and still shaking from the bruising overstimulation his punished prostate had just received. 

Erwin moved tentatively, filling the space between them, leaning forward to take Mike’s mouth into his before focusing on the crying omega in the other alphas arms.

“So good for us sweetheart. Took our knots so well.” Erwin spoke soothingly, crooning to their omega while he gently stroked the omegas already healing mating mark. 

Mike met Erwin’s eyes, shooting him a wink before adding “I don’t know, Erwin, I think smashing glasses might constitute for less than good...” 

Armin stiffened, remembering just how much broken glass is actually outside the bedroom door. He opened his mouth to apologise once more before Erwin cut in, laughing breathily, “Don’t make him feel horrible, it was an accident isn’t that right sweetheart.” 

“Erwin knows, see?” Armin teased, removing himself from the now deflated knot, twisting and turning until his back was to Mike, grabbing his arm and pulling it across himself. 

They stayed like that for some time, Armin fighting sleep and listening to his two alphas kiss above him, trying to tug at Erwin’s arms when he left the bed to get a wet cloth and another glass of water for Armin. 

He fell asleep shortly after he’d been wiped clean and given a fresh glass of water, in between his two alphas. And just now, where he’d came from didn’t feel so important. He could rest for just tonight, he thought dimly. Not quite sure of how long it would take for his father to find him. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you think he remembers me? Because I think I remember him, you know, Levi. I think he’s grampy Arlert’s grandson, with the way Mike described him and all. He could be?” Eren thought out loud, as he more than mostly did, and had been doing since leaving his and Levi’s house.

“He would have been a child when you left. And besides Eren, how would I know?” Levi asked as they walked down the carved out pathway in the forest that lead directly to Erwin and Mike’s. 

“Oh yeah. Anyway. I’m so excited. Having another Omega around, you know. Other than Marco.”

“There are other omegas in the village, I keep telling you it’s not just Marco.”

“Yeah, but they’re girls, Levi. It’s not the same.” Eren said, with only half mock sadness. It was true, male omegas were a rarity.

“I think if you go in there asking all these questions... No. don’t interrupt...” he added when Eren opened his mouth to argue “He’ll be overwhelmed. And don’t make me regret saying you could come along. Tell me the plan.” 

Eren sighed dramatically, “We go in, drop the clothes off, meet him calmly, and... ask him if he wants to come meet up with me and Marco, maybe?” Levi screwed just eyes shut, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Keeping his pace in front of Eren as they walked. 

“Eren, so help me.” 

“But he’s going to be lonely when Mike and Erwin go back to their duties in the village!” Trying to grasp at straws for another reason to befriend Armin on the first day of meeting him. “And you remembered what happened when I was lonely?”

“How could I forget. My bannister hasn’t looked the same for years.” Levi spoke, his voice monotone and serious, remembering coming home and finding Eren’s home made swing. He’d chastised Eren for hours about how dangerous it was, how poorly made it was. Shuddering at the memory he turned to look at his mate, his facial expression shifting to somewhat comforting seeing the desperation in those big green eyes.

“I’m not saying no, Eren. I’m sure he’d love a friend. I’m saying be calm. Don’t bombard him with all of... this.” He gestured to the entirety of Eren. 

The omega thought for a moment at Levi’s words, perhaps he was coming on a bit too strong, Armin might not even remember him. Stepping towards Levi with a smile he took his alpha in arms, holding the shorter mans head to his chest. “Okay, I get it. I’ll be calm, you’re right. I love you, Levi.” 

Levi slowly hugged back, his shoulders sagged with relief at Eren listening to him on this very rare occasion. “I love you too, now stop holding me like this. Fucking weird.” 

————

Armin sat, hunched up, with his head hidden in his arms in Mike’s lap. Completely buried in Erwin’s robe. 

“I think  somebody’s near a heat.” Mike said, running his fingers through Armin’s still damp hair from his bath. 

“M’just not hungry. Doesn’t mean I’m near a heat.” Armin’s replied, still keeping his head firmly hidden. 

“Either you’re near a heat, or you’re just itching to go over my lap...” The alpha warned, speaking lowly into the top of Armin’s head. 

“You wouldn’t.” He half whispered, lifting his head finally to look at Mike. 

“Keep arguing with me and find out.” Mike smirked, watching the boys eyes narrow, half in daring disbelief, half in something Mike couldn’t quite put his finger on. Finding Armin’s Achilles heel would be harder than he thought. 

“I’ll make the guests watch, how about that Armin? Hmm? Bent over my lap, so everyone can see.” 

“We’ve got guests today?” Armin said abruptly, taken by surprise. 

“One guest I think you’ll like, the other might come off a tad rude.” 

Armin perked up at this. Even though he was thoroughly enjoying his time here, for however long this may be, he had to admit that it was somewhat overwhelming having two alphas, let alone one. If his father never found him and he stayed here as intended, it would be nice to know a few more faces, maybe another omega, or even beta. Pushing down his incoming arousal at Mike’s threat. And definitely ignoring the sense of newfound confidence he’d found in the matter of days.

Morning’s breakfast went by quickly, Armin sat in Mike’s lap while they ate, still wearing Erwin’s robe, and Erwin telling him about the guests arriving shortly.

“Why are they coming?” Armin asked in genuine curiosity.

“They’re bringing you clothes, sweetheart. And as much as me and Mike really wouldn’t mind you walking around completely naked, we came to the conclusion that you MIGHT have some slight objections.” Erwin’s replied with a wink towards Armin as he went back to brewing the tea.

“You didn’t have to do that! I have clothes, they’re right...” Armin looked towards where he thought his old clothes were, where he’d put them earlier that morning with the intent to wash and dry them.

“They were hardly clothes anymore, little one.” Mike intercepted. He was right. After Armin’s frantic sprint through the woods, and after too many branches caught the sleeves of his shirt, they weren’t exactly the finest garments. 

“Thankyou, that’s really... too much.” He said sincerely, really not remembering a time someone went out of their way for him like this.

Mike was just about to clarify that it absolutely want too much. That whatever he needed or wanted was his, that he was theirs, when he was stopped by a very loud, very plain knock on the front door. Levi. He guessed. 

Erwin answered the front door as Armin and Mike put the dishes in the sink and cleared the table.

Armin watched as Erwin passed pleasantries with whom he could only assume was Levi, by the way they’d described him. Short, black hair with a serious face. A taller figure stood behind him. Eren, he thought. Brown hair, easily excitable. He was stood silent but grinning at Erwin, watching the two of them speak in the hallway. Mike stayed in the kitchen clearing the plates away while Armin scooted towards the doorway, watching intently still. 

Erwin glanced for Armin and with a nod of his head instructed him to come closer.

“Eren, Levi, this is Armin.” 

“Hi Armin, I’m Levi and this is..”

“Eren! I’m Eren. Wow, you’re really shorter than I thought you’d be. You and Levi might be the same si..” Eren stopped, physically and mentally feeling Levi’s eyes burning into the side of his head. 

“We’ve brought clothes, right, Levi?” 

“Right.” Levi said, roughly handing the bag over to Eren, not forgetting the comment Eren nearly made.

“Why don’t you and Eren try the clothes on while we talk in the kitchen?” Erwin spoke quietly into Armin’s ear, sensing the omega was nervous. “Go on.” He urged Armin with a light push to his shoulder. 

Armin’s brows furrowed, his eyes pleading for Erwin to stay with him, something inside him not wanting to be alone without at least one of them. 

“Come on Armin, it’s okay. They won’t be long, and besides, you’ve got clothes to try on.” Eren grabbed Armin’s hand, holding it tight as Erwin mouthed a relieved Thankyou to the older omega. 

“It’s hard at first, being without them. But it gets easier.” Levi had told Eren some time ago that it was something that setsin almost all Omegas once they’re mated. 

“How long will they be? Do you think?” The younger omega asked nervously as Eren lead him to the bathroom. 

“Not too long. So, are you mated to them now?” Eren asked, passing the bag of clothes over. Pretending he hadn’t seen the marks on either side of Armin’s throat. 

“Yeah, it’s...”

“Because Mike said to Levi that when your scent gland was activated your pheromones reacted with theirs and that means your mates, and that’s something that only realllly happens with mates. So it would make sense that you were mated, really.” Eren interrupted, placing the bag of clothes down just outside the bathroom.

“You really are easily excitable. But yeah, that’s what they said last night.” Armin said with a smile.

“Anyway, there’s shirts, trousers, shoes, sleep shirts, socks, you name it. It’s all in there. They really went all out, Armin. They must really like you. Brand new as well.” Eren continued, opening the bag for Armin and checking everything was in there.

“They really did.” Armin confirmed, looking inside the bag. A warm feeling enveloping his chest. 

Armin spent the rest of the time Erwin and Mike were talking with Levi by trying on the clothes that fit almost too perfectly in the bathroom while Eren waited outside, asking him questions about Mike and Erwin. What the night before was like. If he liked it, if he was scared of them. To which he replied no, to Eren’s immediate surprise. 

Armin emerged from the bathroom wearing a simple white shirt and brown trousers, feeling far less exposed in front of Eren than he had felt in Erwin’s robe.

“See! I told Levi these would fit.” 

“Eren! Time to go.” Levi shouted from the hallway. 

“Well, see you later Armin. Listen, Levi told me not to mention it yet, but, if you ever need anything, I’m here, okay?” Eren said, making sure to whisper the last part.

“Thankyou Eren. You too, you know.” Armin smiled, feeling the warmth from Eren’s words as Eren turned to leave.

Armin followed him to the hallway, instinctively turning into the kitchen to find his alphas as Eren and Levi left. 

Finding Mike first he almost ran to him, smashing himself into the alphas large chest, breathing his scent in as if it were the first time. His short arms circling him and clinging on tightly.

“Armin, what’s wrong?” Mike asked, lifting Armin’s head to look at the boys face.

“Nothing. Nothing, just...hated being away from you I guess.” 

“Oh, little one. It’s okay. We were right here. See?” The alpha crooned, knowing Armin would feel like this for a while after the mating.

“Thankyou for the clothes. They’re perfect.” The omegas words were muffled as he pressed his head further into Mike’s chest.

———-

“So.... what were you all talking about?” Eren asked as they made their way back home.

“You. We were all just saying how stupidly tall you are, saying it was unnatural how big your feet were. Spent a good 20 minutes just honestly verbally wailing on you.” Levi smirked, grabbing Eren’s hand and holding it in his own.

“I’m not that much taller than you!” Eren shot back, swinging his and Levi’s arms as they walked.

“So, he’s definitely from your old pack. An arranged marriage he didn’t want made him flee. Erwin and Mike think it won’t be long before his father comes asking questions.” Levi’s voice was dark, imagining what he would have done should Eren’s family have came to look for him all those years ago.

“How do they know he’s going to come after him? No one came after me when I left.” The omega asked, feeling his stomach drop in sympathy for the younger omega. 

“The reason you left is because you spoke out, Eren. It was either leave or be killed. Armin is still the debt that has to be paid, his father and his arranged mate are going to want him back.” 

Eren blanched at this, remembering the day he’d fled. Broken and alone. He thought about Mikasa regularly. Sometimes with a sense of fondness, sometimes anger and betrayal. He pushed down the sour taste in his mouth, not allowing himself to wonder for even a second what she must have become now. 

The walk back to their shared home felt longer than it should have been. Eren didn’t feel the need to ask any more questions. His mind kept flashing back to the day he was found in the exact same woods. How Levi had found him, still running as fast as he could possibly run. How safe he made Eren feel in the very first moment, that everything would be okay no matter what. He found himself hoping Armin felt the same way around the two blonde alphas. 

——-

The night air was cold. But Reiner’s blood ran colder still. Traipsing through the forest in the dead of the night like a lowly scavenger. 

“We’ve been out here for days. I know he went this way.” Reiner growled, kneeling down to try and catch the scent of Armin in the dirt. 

“He couldn’t have gone far, he’s weak.” Samuel Arlert had been trying desperately for days to calm the other alpha, having to listen to a litany of vicious outbursts about how he didn’t keep his son on a shorter lead. 

“This leaves room for only one other possibility. They have him.” Reiner said, levelling his gaze with Samuel.

“Reiner, I told you, if you want to go up against Erwin and his MATED alpha then be my guest. But you do so alone.” 

“Oh, I don’t think we should go up against them Arlert.” The broad alpha smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“You have a plan Reiner? Out with it then.” The other alpha urged, willing to do anything at this point knowing if Reiner didn’t get his way, his standing in the pack would be drastically diminished.

“You request and audience with Erwin himself. Get on his side, Samuel. Tell him you were wrong, anything.” Reiner half laughed, his smile never meeting his cold glare, “But I will have that omega. I WILL bring him home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Lots more to come.


End file.
